World government meeting! Cool Titanium vs Kuma
On a World government meeting in the holy land Mariejois, Cool Titanium sneaked into the holy land and gets ready for his attack. In that time Sengoku starts screaming at the Shichibukai and admirals. Sengoku: How could that happens to us!! We are the World government, how can something that worse happen to us! Dracule Mihawk: Don´t worry we will fix it. Sengoku: 'I hope. I don´t want to think about what would be if the public hears about it... ''Cool Metal is ready for his attack. He makes his strongest attack, Mega titanium sinter. He bends down to the ground and lays his arms on the ground. An enormous titanium sinter appears in front of him and the sinter chrashes in the biulding. The biulding is totally devastated. From the debris is shooted a laser beam. It was no one else than Bartholomew Kuma. The laser beam hits Cool in his shoulder, but Cool is still well, he overlayed his shoulder with titanium and the beam don´t injured him. ''Cool Titanium: Kuma, I didn´t expect that you would intervene, I thought an admiral would do it.'' ''Akainu:' We don´t need to intervene for such a small fish like you. Cool Titanium: 'You will see who is a small fish! ''Cool made a bar of titanium and the bar flies with high speed towards Akainu, but Kuma deflects it. 'Kuma: '''Akainu don´t be rude to that boy. He´s mine! ''Kuma attacks Cool with a Pad Ho, but Cool avoids the attack and launches a Flying titanium sword slash. Kuma unprepared and in wondering how a boy could be so fast was hitted in his knee. 'Kuma: '''Oh, I didn´t expect that! But I think we have played long enough. ''Kuma launches a Pad Ho but Cool easily avoids the attack, but then Kuma launches Tsuppari Pad Ho. Cool though that Kuma wanted to do something more than only a Pad Ho and he was prepared. In that time Cool launches 100 Black titanium punches. The attacks bumped each into each. Cool in his rush for victory got all his power into this attack, his punches are faster. Cool screams. 'Cool Titanium: '''I won´t lose! ''Cool is using his maximum power, a crater appears under him. Cool stopped his attack, it looks like he has no more energy left and Kuma´s attack comes closer and closer to him. He disappears and appears behind Kuma, he lays his hand on the ground, he prepares to attack Kuma with Mega titanium sinter. Kuma quickly turns around and wants to attack Cool with Pad Ho. In that time intervens Kizaru. '''Kizaru: We don´t have time for your games Kuma! Kizaru kicks Cool away with a high speed kick. Cool knocks in a cliff. '' '''Kizaru: '''That should be enough. ''Cool stil doesn´t want to capitulate. He launches Titanium sinter rush, the sinters are going directly into the crowd of Shichibukai. They all avoided the attack and the sinters hits into the buildings. Kizaru jumps and hits Cool with another high speed kick into his head. Cool now full of blood throws a titanium bar at Kizaru but he deflects the bar with a kick. Cool disappears then in the ground and appears back on the other side of Mariejois. '''Cool Titanium: '''I will be back! Category:Stories